A few nights in the woods can change everything
by Ilicia
Summary: [KakashixAnko fanfic]What happens when Anko and Kakashi get lost in the woods on a mssion? Love fills the air is what! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The mission and Anko's pain

**Hey there! Just to furthur warn you: This is my first KakashixAnko fanfic. Read&Review!**

**Summary: What happens when Kakashi and Anko get stuck in the woods? Love fills the air, is what!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? (sigh) I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot. There, I said it! Wow, that wasn't so bad. Hehe. Enjoy! ; )**

**Chapter One: The mission and Anko's pain**

Kakashi was sitting on a bench in the park, reading his usual 'Icha Icha Paradise' book. He giggled as he stared at one of the pictures in it and flipped the page soon after. After reading a few pages, he looked up at the sky. He was yet again late for training. He sighed. _Guess it's time to go now, _he thought to himself as he got up and started walking to the bridge that he and his team always meet at.

A little bit southward was none other than Anko, slurping on some dumplings. Kurenai sat beside her, talking to her as she ate some of hers, too. After a few minutes, Anko was done and they deaded to her house, talking along the way. The whole time, Anko thought about what it would be like if she was a team leader.

"Hello, Anko? Are you even listening?" Kurenai asked. Anko snapped out of her thoughts and giggled.

"Sorry, guess not. What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd like to go shopping?"

"Sorry, but the Hokage needs to talk to me about a mission this afternoon and I can't say no. Maybe next time?"

"Sure," Kurenai replied. Once they reached Anko's house, they bid each other goodbye and departed. A messanger came up to her with a scroll, handed it to her, and left. _Must be from the Hokage, _she thought as she opened the scroll and she was right. The scroll read that she was to meet her two partners in a few hours. She walked inside her house and got prepared.

Meanwhile, Kakashi got the same thing and he told his students that he will be gone for a while. "You will have a substitute in about an hour, so make yourselves useful. I think you'll remember him, no?" Kakashi said as Naruto smiled, knowingly.

"Che, whatever." Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded with a great smile and Kakashi left them alone until Iruka came. He walked down the path through the woods to the Hokage's tower until he passed by the memorial stone. Kakashi stopped to glance at it yet again. _Obito, if only I could do something about your death. I really wish you were back, _he thought to himself and just now realized that he was already fifteen minutes late. _Better not upset the Hokage more than I have already._

Upon reaching the room, he saw three figures through the shade on the door. Sighing, he knew all too well who two of them were and eventually opened the door. Inside was Hokage Tsunade, Shizune, and surprisingly, Anko. _Now, what could Anko be possibly here for? _He got his answer as soon as Tsunade explained the mission to them. _Oh well, a mission with Anko can't be that bad can it? _What Kakashi didn't know was that he was wrong. A mission with Anko would end up a total disaster.

"Shizune will be accompanying you to make sure he understands, got it?" Tsunade asked. They nodded. "Good! Be at the gates in two hours; there, Shizune will be waiting. And please, Kakashi, don't be late again?" She asked and he nodded. "Alright then. Scram! Get out of here!" They did as she said and left to go get prepared.

Tonight was going to be a long night for Kakashi with both the hyperactive, brooding, dumpling lover, Anko, and the crazed Shizune. He sighed. _Some fun this will be. Why me, _he thought. About two and a half hours later, he arrived at the gates witha pissed looking Shizune and Anko.

"The Hokage is not going to like this if I tell her that you're late again." Shizune replied. He merely nodded and mumbled something like 'got lost on the way of life.' Anko rolled her eyes as both women followed closely behing them on their journey. This is going to be a long day for all of them. They walked on for what seemed like hours until they felt some rain on their heads. So, they took their bags off of their backs and set up the one tent that they will be sharing. _Great, not only do I have to put up with them, I have to sleep with them, too, _Kakashi thought and groaned aloud.

"What's the matter, one-eye? Tired?" Anko snickered. He glared at her with his visible eye and got inside the tent before it started pouring down rain. The next two days will be nothing but this from now on. _Great, _Kakashi sighed. Anko giggled just a tad at his expression. _He looks very pissed right now, but he is cute...Wait! What am I thinking? He probably doesn't wan to stay with us. Poor gur, he's the only guy here. Oh well, not my problem, right? _She thought.

A few minutes had went by, but it felt like a few days to Anko. Her juin hurt more than normal. _Oh no, he's near. I can tell, _she whispered as she held onto the mark on her neck. Her loud moaning woke Kakashi up. _What now? _He hissed, mentally, glancing to the woman on his left. She was gripping her neck and had a pained expression on her face while very rapid beads of sweat fell off of her face. _She's really in pain. It must be her seal._

Suddenly, he spoke up. "Do you need help getting back to sleep?" Anko gasped and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, silently cursing herself for waking him up and letting him see her pain. _Crap! He wasn't supposed to see any emotions. Oh well, I guess that's what I get for Moaning so loud, _she thougth.

"No. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I can handle it," she replied, quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." With that answer, he shrugged and went to bed, although he wasn't sleeping. He was thinking about that seal. _If she wasn't a woman, I would seal that curse mark on her neck for her, but too bad she's a woman. I can still remember that time when I sealed Sasuke's. I had to get him out of his pain. Too bad I can't do the same for Anko. I'm really worried abou her...Wait! What am I thinking? It's Anko we're talking about here! _He shook his head to rid of his thoughts and fell asleep.

Anko stopped her moaning as the pain subsided and sighed, laying back down for rest. She didn't realize that as she fell asleep, she wrapped her arms around his body. Kakashi smirked at this. _She can't seem to keep her hands to herself can she? I'm starting to like this side of Anko. _And in truth, that statement was correct. He was starting to like Anko.

**A/N: thanx for reading everybody and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Don't know? Please don't flameme; it was my first KakaAnko fic. N E Wayz, kudos to myself for my first ever fanfic! Up next, Chapter Two: The mission goes on...and on and on, for Kakashi. And sorry if the characters were a little, or a lot (however you would call it), OOC.**

**Special thanx to Kairi Uzeniba who has inspired me to write this fic in a way! I'm her #1 Fanfic Fan! See ya!**

**Oh yeah...R&R!**

**Juanzania-Chan93**


	2. Chapter 2: The mission goes on

**Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I had school. Oh well. On with the story! And thanx for reviewing me, _KakaAnko_. Enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to click on that purple bar on the bottom left corner to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi and Anko would be married by now. Hehe!**

**Chapter Two: The mission goes on...and on and on, for Kakashi**

The next morning, Kakashi woke up with a warmth stirring on his right. He popped open one eye and jumped back when he saw that Anko was holding him in her sleep. Suddenly, she groaned and stretched. _Looks like I jumped up too fast, _he thought.

"Mmm...Morning already? I was actually having a nice dream, too." She complained as he snickered at her appearance. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair is just really messed up." Kakashi pointed out at her head. She looked up to where his finger was pointing and then gave a huff, scrambling back into the tent and brushing her hair back in the same place as always.

When she got done, Anko came back out and started helping Kakashi pack their camp up. After packing everything but the tent, they woke Shizune up and they put the tent back up in their bags. Then, all three of them walked on towards Suna.

"So, Kakashi? When do you think we'll arrive at Suna?" Shizune asked.

"In another day, at this rate."

"Oh," came the reply as they continued on. Suddenly, Shizune got bored.

"Hey, Anko? You want to see something funny?" She whispered so that Kakashi wouldn't hear.

"Sure," Anko whispered back. All of a sudden, Shizune crouched down to pick up some mud that was left on the ground after the rainstorm from yesterday and stood back up, positioning the hand that held the mud to get ready to fling it at Kakashi. She watched him to make sure he didn't see and flung it. It hit him right behind his left ear and they fell into a fit of laughter until Kakashi suddenly turned into a log with a poof of smoke.

Then, they heard quiet laughing behind them and turned around. "That was pretty funny, Shizune. Good one, but now is not the time to goof off. We've got company." Kakashi said as his visible eye turned off behind him. They face the same direction and saw that in the trees sat a few sound ninjas.

"Well, well. Look who's the clever one out here." A voice said.

"Kabuto..." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Yes, indeed, Kakashi. How nice of you to notice, but now is not the time for chatting, now is it?" Kabuto smirked.

"No." Kakashi replied in his monotone voice as he took his fighting stance as well as Shizune and Anko. Around them stood two dozen sound ninja with kunais at ready. The three took theirs out and watched out for who would make the first move. Just then, Kabuto raised his fist and spread out his fingers. All sound ninja spread apart and started attacking as Kabuto stood aside until it was his turn.

Kakashi nodded off to his companions and they jumped off to fight with eight each while he fought with his eight. He slashed his kunai at the first three coming at him. Two fell to the ground as the other jumped back to avoid it and started to do a few hand signs. The copy-ninja did the same and they both performed the same jutsu, ending up with Kakashi beating him along with two other ninjas coming towards him. _Three left. I wonder how the other two are doing, _he thought as the next took him on.

Meanwhile, Shizune was almost to her fifth one when a kunai came out of nowhere and hit her in her left arm. She stopped and grabbed the bleeding apendage. When Anko saw what happened after beating her seventh sound ninja, she ran up to the front of Shizune to block the other ninja that was coming after her.

"Shizune! Are you going to be okay?" Anko yelled to her.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Get Kakashi to help out with the last eight." Shizune replied, trying to stop the bleeding. Soon, her arm started aching with a numb feeling. She looked down at it and saw that she had been slightly poisoned. "Anko, make it quick! I've been poisoned!"

"Right."

Kakashi heard what happened and jumped in the group with Anko to help fight the rest of the ninja. "When we're finished, we need to get Shizune to the hospital, immediately." He ordered in a cool tone. Anko nodded.

They were down to three soon enough and just took down one more, so they were left with two - Kabuto and the other sound ninja. "We can do this. Come on." Kakashi ordered yet again and they split. Kakashi with Kabuto and Anko with the other sound ninja, who looked vaguely familiar to her.

"What's wrong, Anko? I'm just one last sound ninja, right? Come on. Fight me." Said the ninja in a familiar voice. It only took three seconds for her to register.

"Orochimaru." She whispered.

"Oh. You remembered me. How sweet, but let's see how much you remember my moves." Orochimaru hissed as he took his disguise off and performed a few hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" He cried and a four headed boa came in a giant poof of smoke.

Anko performed a few hand signs herself and shouted, "Snake Dragon Twister!" (A/N: made it up myself.) A bunch of anacondas formed the head of a dragon and shot out venom at the giant boa and Orochimaru.

"You think you can beat me?" Orochimaru spat and commanded his boa to attack. The beast shot out at her, but her snake dragon blocked and started twisting, speeding its attack and hitting the boa straight on. The boa collapsed and disappeared as the twisting snake dragon ran towards Orochimaru and shot venom into his side. He hissed in pain and grabbed his side.

"That's what you get for hurting my friend! Now, leave!" Anko shouted. Orochimaru stood up straight with a dignified face.

"Fine, but I will come back for more. I can assure you of that. Kabuto! Come on! We'll be back." He said as he and Kabuto left. When they were gone, Anko sighed and looked back to Shizune. She had passed out just a few minutes ago. The venom wasn't fatal, but it would bring awful pain to one.

"Kakashi, help me pick her up. We've got to get her to Suna, quickly." He nodded and grabbed one arm and slung it over his shoulder as Anko did the same. They jumped from tree to tree and headed to Suna, not stopping at all for rest. They both traveled through the night until they reached their destination. All the while, Anko was worrying if Shizune will be okay.

_This mission just won't stop will it? _Kakashi thought as they allowed the nurse to take Shizune to the sick ward and waited in the waiting room, falling asleep quickly.

**A/N: Hey guys! Tell me if you liked it. I'm sorry about the poisoning on Shizune, but she will be fine. It just helps the story to keep going, okay? Again: Shizune will be fine! That's all and don't forget to review. **

**Up next: Chapter Three: Shizune's fine!**

**_Juanzania-Chan93_**


	3. Chapter 3: Shizune's okay!

**A/N: All I have to say here is to keep R&R. I know you are mad at me for not updating soon, but blame it all on school. Here's my schedule for the rest of now 'til summer break. I'll have one more week and I'll be free to do anything, that means updating. Then, on June 10-15, I will be busy at camp, but after that, I'll be free again. So, you'll definitely be expecting a lot of updates then. Enjoy!**

**Discaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story.**

**Chapter Three: Shizune's okay**

Kakashi woke up as the nurse in. Anko looked up after thinking about her friend. The nurse gave them a warm smile and said, "Shizune will be just fine. She had a little bit of poison spreading from shaking around, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle. She will need to stay here for another day to rest and heal. You will see her tomorrow." Anko smiled at that and nodded.

"Thank goodness she's not dying on me. We have some more tricks to pull on you, Kakashi." Anko smirked at him as they walked out of the hospital to the woods.

"How does that not surprise me?" Kakashi lamented in his usual bored tone. She chuckled, yet he smiled anyway, not that she couldn't see, though. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I can go with some dumplings right now." Anko replied.

"Okay, sure."

As they walked on to the dumplings shop, Anko could have sworn she felt someone watching her. She turned around and looked all directions, but saw nothing. She shrugged and kept on following. A pair of snake eyes and another set of black watched her from a distance behind the trees. Kakashi and Anko arrived. He ordered her some dumplings and watched as she ate. Suddenly, she looked up at him.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"..."

"Kakashi? Hello?" He blinked and looked into her eyes.

"Wha? Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking." Kakashi said, coming up with an excuse.

"I said aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Okay." She said and finished up her third bowl of dumplings. When she was done, it was late and they went to go rent a hotel room.

"Hey, Anko? You don't mind if we get one bed to share, right? I don't have the money to get separate beds."

"Sure, I don't mind." With that, a luggage boy grabbed their stuff and hauled it off to their room. Kakashi, all the while blushing at the thought of sleeping with Anko, followed the boy and Anko soon after. Unfortunately, as Anko looked back, she saw the blush hovering above his mask and smiled.

They made it to the door of the room and the luggage boy ran off after setting their stuff in their room. Together, they walked in and looked at the interior. It was actually better than what Kakashi's apartment looked like. There was a bathroom at the left side of the room, along with the crafty asian style furnishing and banners.

"Um, Anko? If you don't mind, I...uh...have to go do something." Kakashi stuttered. She giggled.

"Sure. I don't mind. I'll just read one of these books that they have here." He nodded and walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Anko picked up one of the books on the neat stack on the shelves. A orange book fell out of Kakashi's bag when she got the other book out. She had totally forgotten that Kakashi put his bag there. _Hm...What could this be? _She wondered, picking it up and flipping to a page. Then, she blushed. _Why does he read things like this? He's so perverted._

"Okay, I'm back. What do you have there?" Kakashi said, trying to get Anko to show him.

"Um, nothing. So, are you tired?" Anko replied and sighed when he didn't realize her hesitance.

"Yeah. I could use some rest. Are you?"

"Uh...Well, I think I'll stay up to do...uh...research. I'll go to bed later. Goodnight." He nodded and went to bed. _This is the perfect plan. I can blackmail Kakashi with this. He'll be so embarrassed. Shizune will be so proud! _With that, Anko hid the little orange book in her bag and, like she promised, researched about the latest ninja tragedies. She smirked at the thought of what his expression would be when he found out. _This will be priceless. _Half an hour later, she went to bed with the same smirk and right when she drifted off, Kakashi looked at her face and wondered.

_What is she scheming now? I'll find out tomorrow._

The next morning, they went back to the hospital and waited in the lobby. The same nurse from yesterday, along with a doctor, strode in with smiles, meaning that there's good news for them. "Well, Shizune will be fine. You're so lucky to have brought her sooner. If you didn't, I wouldn't be sure if she was going to be okay or not. Here she comes now." With that, the short black-haired woman came in and smiled at her friend, Anko.

"Don't ever let that happen to me ever again." Shizune replied and giggled.

"Count on it." Anko replied.

"Come on. Lets go and finish our mission." Kakashi said and they followed him out of the hospital, heading to their destination once again.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. I can't think of what to write very soon, so give me time, please. I will update. R&R! Up next, Chapter Four: Now or Never.**

**_Juanzania-Chan93_**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission complete!

**Hey guys. Sorry for the inconveinence for not updating in so long. So, here's to make up for it. I hope this new chapter of "A few nights in the woods can change everything." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! x**

**Chapter Four: Mission complete!**

After half the day passed, they finally made it to the familiar sands of Suna. They headed towards the Kazekage's office and delivered the scroll.

"Yes! We're finally done. I can't wait to go home and have some dango and sake!" Anko snickered. "Maybe I can have that to celebrate."

"Good idea! I think I'll have some dango, too." Shizune agreed. Anko looked over at Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"What're you doing when we get back home?"

"Hm? Well, I guess I'll take a break and nap for a while. Maybe visit the memorial stone before doing that. Then, I'll get ready to go back to my students. Sasuke still needs to work a little on his Chidori...Why do you ask?"

"Well...uh...Do you want to go with me and Shizune and celebrate. Maybe to get a decent bite to eat for once." She smirked.

"...Sure. I'll be there in an hour after our arrival. I have to go inform the Hokage that the transmission was a success. But, sure. I'll go. Meet me in an hour."

"Okay!" Shizune implied and Anko nodded her head in agreement.

With that, they ran the rest of the way to Konoha. Anko couldn't wait until they got there. She didn't know why, but she started to feel like she had to invite Kakashi with them. Anko looked over at him and blushed. _Damn! What's this? Why am I blushing? Is it because I like him? No...I...It can't be. Just don't look at him and you won't feel a thing. _She nodded to her conscience and turned her head away, but she didn't know that Kakashi saw her look at him and he couldn't help but to wonder.

_Just **what **is going on in her silly little head? _He thought.

They arrived and just like Kakashi said, he went to Tsunade's office while Anko and Shizune went for a walk while they wait. During their walk, they decided to converse.

"So, Shizune?"

"Hm?"

"How're your wounds doing now? I know you still have some nasty ones right there."

"Oh! They're good. I think I'll live," Shizune laughed while scratching her head. "So, Anko?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between you and Kakashi?"

Anko blinked. _Well, that was unexpected!_

"What do you mean, Shizune?"

"You know **exactly** what I mean! Don't play dumb, Anko! I know that something is going on between you and him, so tell me! Please, you can tell me anything!!" By then, Shizune was gripping Anko's shoulders and shaking her to death. Anko grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"Nothing's going on, so would you please leave me alone! Geez, you'd think that it was life-threatening..." Anko muttered the last statement to herself.

"Well, it's as close as life-threatening you could get if you don't tell him how you feel about him soon!"

"Just drop it, Shizune! There's nothing going on and that's final! Now, please! Can we talk about something else?"

"...Sure, Anko. I'm sorry. I'm foolish to keep saying things like that." She laughed.

"It's fine. Just try not to freak me with it...Okay?"

"Gotcha!" Again, Shizune laughed. Anko sighed as they talked about something else.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was explaining the details to the Hokage about being attacked by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Hey, Kakashi? Anko didn't by any chance hurt on her neck or anything, did she?" Tsunade asked, not sure if she was using the right words.

"If you're talking about her curse seal, then yes. She woke me up one night with it."

"Hm...I see. Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hm?" He asked, curiously?

"Would you take care of that curse seal for me? I think she's suffered enough."

"Hm? Well...uh...You do know how the sealer jutsu works, don't you?"

"Not well enough to do so myself, so I want you to do it. Is that a problem? Look, I understand that she's a female and you usually only work on males, but please do this for me. I actually feel sorry for her and I think that she has had enough. Will you do it?"

"...Sure. I will."

"Good. This means a lot for her." He nodded in agreement. "You may be excused. Make sure to do so before midnight. I fear that after that last encounter, Orochimaru will plan something soon. So, the sooner the better for her. Well, ja ne!" Tsunade waved him off. He nodded again and left.

**A/N: Well, I know that it was short, but I will work harder. Whenever you write these things, they seem longer than they are, though. Expect some twists in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and R&R!! ;3 Ja ne!**

**_Juanzania-chan93_**


End file.
